Shirosora Pearl
Shirosora Pearl is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl hast the power of white time and transforms into Cure Wendy (キュアウェンディ Kyua U~endi). Her catchphrase is "The greatest power is in your heart." (最大の力は、あなたの中心に位置しています。''Saidai no chikara wa, anata no chūshin ni ichi shite imasu.). History Her secret about Cure Wendy Revealing Cure Wendy's idendity Pearl's Feelings Personality Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Pearl talks very rarely. But can talk about a lot things. She is not shy but very silent. She tries to be always friendly and nice to everybody. She is also good at keeping secrets. Appearance Relationships 'Shirosora Diamond' - Pearl's mother, who was a former Pretty Cure. 'Shirosora Quartz' - Pearl's father. 'Namiao Lapis & Kimidori Jade' - Pearl's two best friends. Cure Wendy 'Cure Wendy''' (キュアウェンディ Kyua U~endi) is Pearl's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. She replaces Cure Whintey as the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Although she is the first Cure who transformed, she is the final Cure of this team. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Wendy is able to use Vanilla Freeze. And later Rainbow Speed, after getting her Rainbow Crystal. Together with Cure Nila and Cure Chloris, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. Attacks *'Vanilla Freeze': Cure Wendy's main finisher *'Rainbow Speed': Cure Wendy's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Pearl to transform into Cure Wendy in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Etymology Shirosora (白空) - Shiro (白) means white, which was a former reference to Diamond's alter ego; Cure Whintey and is now a reference to her alter ego as Cure Wendy, and her theme color, which is white. Sora (空) means sky, which would fit the season's theme. Together, her name means "White Sky". Pearl (パール) - The English word pearl comes from the French perle, originally from the Latin perna meaning leg, after the ham- or mutton leg-shaped bivalve. Cure Wendy - Her Cure alias is based on the character from J. M. Barrie's play 'Peter Pan' (1904), it was created from the nickname fwendy "friend", given to the author by a young friend. However, the name was used prior to the play (rarely), in which case it could be related to the Welsh name Gwendolen and other names beginning with the element gwen meaning "white, fair, blessed". Quotes *'"You have to find your true power, Cure Phoenix."' - Episode One *'"Who I am? You will find out soon. Believe me."' - Episode Two *'"Sky Pretty Cure is a team of more than 3 Cures. You have to find the other 2!"' - Episode Four *'"I trust you will understand. I am Cure Wendy!"' - Pearl reveals herself as Cure Wendy in Episode Seven Songs As a main character, Pearl's voice actor, Youko Ninshino has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'CURE SNOW WHITE' *'Present and Future' Duets Trivia *Pearl is the first Pretty Cure, who has powers as normal girl. Gallery References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Wendy #Pearl - Wikipedia Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Females Category:Female